


Avoidance Behavior

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: How Mulder runs away from the darkness. (Note: fic references trauma & depression)





	Avoidance Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a prequel to Hello Teacher but completely stands on its own.

His screaming woke her up. Normally the thrashing about he was doing would have roused her but she was just coming off of a double shift at the hospital and was completely exhausted. Scully was in the middle of a very good dream with her and Mulder on the beach in Thailand when she was thrust into consciousness.

“No! Stop!” he was yelling. 

“Mulder!” Scully grabbed his shoulders to try and bring him to awareness. Moonlight pooled in through the window and she could see his eyes were awake but he wasn’t seeing her.

After an interminable period he seemed to come down. He blinked at her slowly.

“Mulder.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

“I was back there, Scully,” he told her. “On the ship and they were doing things. Painful things.”

Scully sighed. Even years later this still happened sometimes. He would have awful nightmares. As a doctor she knew this was a natural reaction to the severe trauma he had suffered. He should have seen a therapist back then. He should be seeing one now, but that was impossible so she did what she could for him.

She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

“You’re safe. I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.” She meant every word. She wished she could take away all his pain and make him happy again. Instead, she soothed him after bad dreams and tried to ignore the fact he spent all day in his office obsessing over the latest conspiracy theory. She would remind herself there wasn’t anything else for him to do.

So she ignored his haggard appearance, the dirty laundry and piles of dirty dishes in the sink. It wasn’t that important.

Mulder reached his hand over to stroke her cheek.

“I love you. I need you. You’re my entire universe.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

His kiss was savage and hot. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass. Scully could feel him hard against her belly.

She knew in her rational mind, this wasn’t healthy and she should be trying to get him to talk about his feelings. But her body had other ideas. She could feel herself softening as the arousal built.

He asked her for little. She could give him this. Making love was never a chore or burden. So she broke off the kiss to pull her nightshirt over her head.

She yanked at Mulder’s t-shirt and he got the idea, shedding it and the boxer shorts he was wearing.

He roughly stroked her breasts, alternating between each one before pinching her nipple. It almost hurt.

Before she could make a sound he brought his mouth to her chest, first lathing the areola with his tongue before he sucked on her abused nipple. It had never hurt so good.

Scully squirmed. She could feel how slick and ready she was.

Mulder stroked his shaft while looking into her eyes. It was hard to discern in the dim light but she thought he looked sad. Before she could ruminate on that for long, he crawled on top of her and prompted her to spread her legs.

He reached inside her to stroke her briefly and coated his fingers with her juices. He withdrew and spread her arousal over his cock before positioning it at her entrance.

She brought his face down to hers and kissed him as he slipped inside her. He lay on top of her unmoving for a long time. This was where he felt safest in the world. Finally he began stroking in and out.

First slowly and then with vigor. He kissed her mouth, her cheek, her shoulder. Scully moaned. She was getting close and could tell Mulder’s strokes were becoming erratic.

Finally he reached down where their bodies were joined and pinched her clit. Just once was all it took. Scully could feel the wave of arousal crest as she went over the edge.

Mulder hammered into her several more times before he reached completion and emptied inside of her. After a long moment he withdrew and lay down next to her.

“I love you,” he told her and leaned over to kiss her gently. Scully pretended that the tears rolling down his face were from happiness.


End file.
